My Phineas and Ferb 2nd Dimension Entire Entry
by Glacial Pisces
Summary: This is my entry for Pinklife's contest. Based purely off of the movie and my imagination. If you haven't watched the movie, then YOU CAN'T READ THIS! YOU WILL HAVE NO CLUE WHAT THE CHIZ IS GOIN' ON! Rated for cursing and violence.
1. Prologue

GP: So wonderful to see ya'll again! Oh, you're wondering about this, right? Well, like the title says, it's a contest entry. And just so that we're clear, this was going to be a story written after I finish my Phineas and Ferb story, which comes after all my anime ones. Anyways, I think I'll do the disclaimer and start the prologue now. I have a test to study for. I don't know anything here except my OC, Ria. And here's the prologue!

* * *

><p>Chains clanked as we trudged forwards in the dimly lit path. Our only light came from the lava below. We stared at a giant lawn gnome as we passed it, looks of not wonder, but fear.<p>

Seriously, no one in the right mind would be startled by a lawn gnome…unless it was, like, 20 feet tall and looming over you.

We stopped in front of a covered, growling cube. A mechanical arm reached out and pulled the cloth off…revealing a hideous brown, furry creature with angry eyes and really sharp teeth. It roared; wind and stinky breath flew into our faces and blew our hair and clothes back.

"I'll be honest guys," Phineas said, "I'm having a hard time putting a positive spin on this…I guess that's life, huh? One minute, you're having the best day ever; the next, you're being fed to a monster the size of a two car garage."

"Phineas," I told him from my position behind my brother, "No one can put a positive spin on this, not even you. Even I can't bring you good news. I can't pick this bloody lock!"

Ferb eyed me.

"I'm sorry, bro, but really…I can't pick it." I glanced down at the metal around my wrists, waist, and ankles.

"Yeah, well welcome to my life," Dr. Doofenshmirtz. The monster roared again and he hid behind an OD (other dimension) Norm.

"Coward," I sneered.

"Huh," Phineas said as if he didn't hear me, "and everything started out so well this morning…"

* * *

><p>GP: Huh? Oh, yeah…Like I said…test tomorrow and I have a test on Wednesday so…yeah…short prologue. Sorry and hopefully, I'll finish this story by the end of the month. It's not that long of a movie anyway, right? Right?<p>

* * *

><p>Ria Profile:<p>

Name: Alexandria Melanie Fletcher

Age: Same as Ferb (10-11?), but a couple of minutes younger

Gender: …what do you think?

Appearance:

Ria - Has brown hair pulled up in a shoulder length ponytail with the natural green streaks hidden and dark blue eyes. Outfit described in the next chapter.

Alex (rocker Ria) – Has her hair down to about mid-back with the natural green streaks shown and the same dark blue eyes. Wears a black T-shirt with red and white paint splatters on it, black arm warmers, and dark jeans tucked into knee high gothic platform wedge boots.

Alex (OD Ria) – Has same facial and hair features as other Alex. Wears a Doof-dress like Candace's (when she first meets the real Phineas and Ferb), a puffy short sleeved shirt like the one described in the next chapter, ribbon and all, long white socks with ribbon trim, and these shoes: h t t p : / / w w w . s i n i s t e r s o l e s . c o m / B R A V O - 0 7 - B l a c k - S a t i n - W e d g e - P l a t f o r m - P u m p s - p / s - d e m o n i a - b r a v o - 0 7 - s h o e s . h t m with less heel)

History: Born in England to Mr. and Mrs. Fletcher, though raised by her mother (her parents divorced and her mother won custody of her when she was a child). She grew up with her mother as her "tyrant" and leading sort of a double life as a girl and a rocker (her mother wants her to be a pop star). She is always left out from others because of her telepathic abilities.

When she was a girl, she had a pet raven (which she found when it was an abandoned chick). She soon found out that her pet was also leading a double life as Agent R. Instead of having her memories erased, she challenged the OWCA to see if she were worthy of being an agent and being trusted. Not only is she an agent, but she is also a supervisor to all other agents because of her rank.

At the beginning of summer, she was told by her secretary to go on a tour around the world, orders from her mother to have her become more famous. Coincidently, the OWCA ordered her to watch Perry that summer. She decided to go to Danville over the summer to spend time with her brother and to complete her mission. Her mother knows nothing of this, but she has a fake blog and sometimes performs and does photo shoots and stuff so that her mother won't be suspicious.

Personality: She's just like her brother in the way that he's a man of action (or something like that) and is mostly quiet, though she speaks a bit more than her brother. She does, however, have a habit of cursing, having violent fits, and spazzing out when she is very angry. Even so, she has ninja athletic skills and a very high academic status. Strange enough, she only talks to Ferb (which she does a lot, thus explaining Ferb's OCC-ness) through her twin telepathy.


	2. Chapter 1: A Perfect Day Gone to Waste

GP: I'm taking a break from studying. Here's the first chapter. I don't own any of this but my OC, Ria, who is telling this story in her perspective. Enjoy~ By the way, when it's in italics and has a set of quotation marks (" "), it's Ria and Ferb's twin telepathy.

Authoress' Note: I'm updating to take out foul language that _I_believe is foul. The story's still rated T...just...because...

* * *

><p>I groaned and sat up in the warm covers of my black bed.<p>

"It looks like Phineas and Ferb are up," I mused to myself, "They're singing, too…How cute…Holy crow…Ferb should _not_ sing that high…" I decided to get dressed in my usual gear, a black dress, a white puffy sleeved shirt, long black socks (which connect to my shorts under my dress), and black sleeves which start at my elbows. I wore a black ribbon in my ponytail and one under the flattened collar of my shirt. Knee high combat boots adorned my feet. (Try this link: [h t t p : / / p r o j e c t d i v a . w i k i s p a c e s . c o m / L i s t + o f + M o d u l e s] without all of the spaces and look up "Gothic" and try to tweak it to how I described)

I slid a silver bracelet on my right arm and a black chunky watch on my other and ran out the door. I nearly crashed into Candace on the way out, though. She didn't comment me on my outfit, which was weird, and she was carrying a box of her old pink stuff mumbling something about growing up and Jeremy and Stacy. I shrugged. Whatever. That was pretty normal for Candace…kinda.

I slid down the stair rail; got a cup of iced chocolate mocha (y'know, hot chocolate over ice with a touch of café mocha, which is a mix of chocolate milk and coffee) and waited…and in 5, 4, 3, 2, and…

Ferb slid down the stairs, followed by Perry, followed by Phineas, followed by a crash.

I clapped sarcastically, "A dramatic entrance, right on schedule." I bowed to everyone. "Good morning, Perry, Ferb, Phineas, Mr. Fletcher, and Mrs. Flynn."

Ferb glanced up at me from his position from under Phineas and Perry and said with a small smile, _"__We __try __our __best, __Ria.__" _I gave him a little noogie at that. Phineas was talking about Perry's fifth anniversary and how they got him. I knew exactly how he was adopted. I even knew why…

* * *

><p>Soon they all got off my brother and I had to help him up. He took my drink when I had my guard down and I had to chase him a bit to get it back.<p>

_"__A __chocolate __to __coffee __ratio, __just __like __always,__"_ he commented as he held the drink high up in the air.

_"__One, __I __can__'__t __live __with __Mother __without __my __coffee __and __two,__YOU __KNOW __THAT __I__'__M __BLOODY __SHORT! __DON__'__T __DO __THAT __TO __ME!__"_ I tried to get the drink, but he kept holding it up.

_"__2:1?__"_ he said, _"__No __wonder __you__'__re __short.__"_

_"__Seriously, __you __did _not _just __go __there__…" _I growled.

_"__I __think __I __just __did,__" _he replied. I glared at him…and in 5, 4, 3, 2, and…

He sighed and handed the drink back to me, _"__You __win.__"_

_"Thanks so much, bro. You have just wasted five minutes of my time."_

* * *

><p>"Alright, it looks like Ria is up at the bat," Phineas announced. Ferb set a baseball on Perry's tail and rubbed the area behind his ear. The ball was flicked at me by his tail. I silently swung the bat and sent the ball flying.<p>

"That may be the best hit in platypult history!" Phineas cried. Ferb checked the book of platypult history that he stole from my room and gave Phineas a thunbs up. I snatched the book away from him."And the crowd exhales loudly through their mouths! Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

"…" I stared at Phineas. '_I __still __don__'__t __get __that __boy_…'

Ferb pulled out what looked like a gun with a baseball mitt on the end. Te baseball twirled a bit in the air before landing perfectly in the glove.

"And Fletcher-" I cut Phineas off.

"Which one?" I shouted at him. He corrected himself.

"And _Ferb_ Fletcher snags a pop fly!" my brother thrust his thumb over his shoulder, "She's out."

"Eh," I tossed the bat to Phineas, "I had to update my fake vacation blog anyway." He caught it and he and Ferb began to play a small game.

The door to our gate flung open and in came a girl named Isabella, "Hey Phineas. Whatcha doin'?"

"Turning Perry's involuntary reflex into a sport," he replied.

"Hi, Perry. Can I try?" She scratched the area behind Perry's ear and the ball flew "out of the park".

"Whoa…Nice shot, Isabella," Phineas commented.

Baljeet and Buford soon walked in with Baljeet holding the ball, "Did someone lose a ball?"

Buford laughed, "Ha, ha. Ball. Get it?"

I glared at him over my laptop, "Not _that _kind of ball, you Neanderthal."

"Yeah," Phineas said as if he didn't hear us, "We were playing Platypult."

"Oh, I love platypus related sports!" Baljeet exclaimed.

'_Good __for __you,_' I thought bitterly.

"Y'know, if we had two Perry-s, we could put up a net and play Platypult Badmin."

"Who's da net?" Buford asked (or at least I'm sure that what he said). Everyone ignored him.

"Ferb, Ria, I know what we're going to do today," Phineas smiled.

"Seriously, who's da net?" Buford asked again. I facepalmed.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN From here on, my spell check failed me. Pardon my spelling and grammer errors.)**

"Okay, I think the tail is set. Let's go check with the forman," Phineas announced from the tail.

"Yeah," Isabella said, "except that the fact that he's gone."

"Don't look at me," I said, "I was here with Laptop-y and Drink-y this whole time." I closed my laptop with a snap and finished my drink.

"Did he really slip away? On his anniversary?" Phineas said in a sad tone. We all gathered around him, "Sometimes, I think that Perry has missed all of the cool things that we've done all summer."

"I'm sure Perry has had an exciting summer himself, Phineas," Isabella said.

"True," Phineas agreed, "I guess he can do whatever he wants to. It's his day afterall."

Unknown to everyone (but me), Perry was hidden behind the tree we all gathered around. He chucked a rock over to his right.

"Hey, what's the small noise?" Bajeet asked.

"Let's go walk over to it," Phineas suggested. The group left without me.

Perry, or should I say, Agent P, scurried into the house. We saluted each other as we passed.

"Good luck, agent," I muttered.

* * *

><p>"All systems are green. Prepare to launch on my mark...in T minus 30 and counting...29, 28...<p>

(Time skip to 4) "3, 2, 1..." we launched, "SURFACE!"

Perry shot up at the same time as we flew, sending us _both _off course.

'_Oh, damn...that's not good...'_ I thought as I watched Perry and his (oh wow...is that a new hovercraft?) havercraft wobble away.

Phineas' voice snapped me out of my thoughts, "Ferb, it looks like we're going to hit a building that looks vaguely like your head."

_'And that's Doofenshmirtz's building...this is bad...really bad...'_ I thought as we flew into the apartment and crashed his latest contraption, _'Okay, it's not that bad...but it's still bad.'_

Doofenshmirtz ran over, "Okay, what's with the giant shuttlecock?"

"I'm sorry, sir," I said, my acting skills finally showing some use.

"We don't know what happened," Phineas explained, "One minute, we were innocently launching ourselves across the Tri-State Area in a Badmin-Platypult; the next, we're in your deluxe apartment on the east side."

"Well, it looks as if you've foiled my Other-Dimension-inator," Doofenshmirtz said.

"An Other-Dimension-inator? What does it do?" Phineas asked with typical kid curiousity.

"Well, at the moment, it just stops giant shuttlecocks, but it's supposed to let me go into other dimensions."

_'Oh, that's so not a good thing.' _I thought.

"Oh, that's so cool!" Phineas exclaimed, completely contradicting my thoughts.

'_No, no it's not."_

"We can help you fix it."

"No, no we won't," I finally spoke, "Y'know, Phineas, it's not polite nor safe to intrude in others people's homes and destroy their...contraptions, and offer to fix them. I say that we apologize and leave." But no, they won't listen to me. They are so flippin' stubbon.

"But Ria," Phineas argued, "We broke it. I think that it's our responsibility to help." I couldn't argue against that without sounding like a bitch or blowing my cover...Stupid stubborn kids. Why so stupid and stubbron!

He then continued, "I'm Phineas and this is my brother Ferb and my sister Ria."

"I'm Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz, but my friends call me...Oh...I've gotten in such a funk lately."

"Well, my brother and I are really good with tools and my sister's good with technology.I bet we can put this together in no time."

"Oh, what the heck. I have this whole buffet set up. I was expecting someone...who seems to be running a little late today..."

And with that, we all grabbed something to eat and got to work...kind of.

* * *

><p>"Okay...almost done...Fuel compressor attaches to the auxiliary generator...are you sure that this was working before?" Phineas asked after a while.<p>

'_Ha, I actually did that...it was fun.' _I thought with a grin hidden under my usual mask.

"If you mean working as in functioning properly, then...uh...no," Doofenshmirtz replied.

'_Dang...so I didn't so that after all...I thought I did, though...'_

"Well, I think I see your problem," Phineas said, "Everything is wired through this self-destruct button here...do you even need that?"

_'Again, not my doing.'_

"Of course I need-" he thought over the sentence for a bit, "No, come to think of it, I don't need that. You are absolutely right."

"Ferb and Ria have rigged up a remote so that whenever wer get separated from the machine, we can still teleport."

"Nice touch, kids."

"Don't call us "kids", sir," I said, "I would much rather be called a "child" than a "kid". A kid is a baby goat and I prefer to think of myself as a human rather than a goat." They ignored me.

"Guess this is the last piece," Phineas held the last piece of Doofenshmirtz's device in his hands, "Okay, Ferb, boost me up.

At that very moment, Perry burst into the room. Without a sound, I jabbed my thumb at my brothers' direction. They turned.

"Oh, there you are, Perry," Phineas said.

"Perry?" Doofenshmirtz asked. Damn. Did he recognize Perry's name and know his secret?

"Yeah," I said, playing it cool, "He's our pet platypus."

"Are all platypuses named Perry?" Doofenshmirtz inquired.

"In a perfect world, yes," Phineas replied with a smile.

"Oh, well, he's a cute little fellow. Hi there...OW!" I hid yet another grin as Perry leaped up and bit down on Doofenshmirtz's hand.

"Perry, no! We do not bite the elderly!" Phineas cried. I raised an eyebrow. "We"? As in you, me and Perry? I don't bite the elderly!

"HEY, and OW! Most platypuses usually don't like me."

"Platipi," I said.

"What?" Doofenshmirtz was confused.

"I believe the proper plural form for platypus is platipi, although it could go either way. I prefer platipi," I explained, trying to stall.

"Okaayyy..." No comment from him.

"Well, Perry, you are about to see us open a door to another dimension," Phineas announced. He held up the last part. Perry snatched it with his beak and took it under the buffet table. Phineas shouted No-s at him while we ran to get Perry and the part.

Phineas tried to take the part from Perry, "This is not Tug-o-War. This. Is. Not. Tug. Of. War...Silly boy. What has gotten into you?" He finally got the part back from Perry.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road," Doofenshmirtz said.

"Remember, if your cover is blown, you'll never see them again." The voice was familiar and...loud.

"Hey, does anyone hear someone talking?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"Never see them again." Perry looked down at his watch and slapped a paw over it.

"Okay...this piece goes right in here-" We all turned at the sound of water...and we saw Perry peeing on the couch.

"Perry! No! Not on the sofa! Oh, I'm sorry, Dr. D, We should take him out." Phineas said.

"No, no. It's alright. I was thinking about replacing this old couch anyway," he said, flipping the cushion over, "Okay, now let's light this pop stand or however the saying goes."

I opened my mouth to correct him, but Ferb slapped a hand over my mouth so I decided to stay quiet.

Perry and I shared woried looks...actually...mine were half worried, half annoyed because of the hand over my mouth. I pinched the hand to make him let go of my mouth.

"This...uh...this is weird...I'm usually thwarted at this point...hm...I guess he's not coming..." Doofenshmirtz mused aloud.

_'Au contraire'_ I thought, _'He's standing right under your nose.'_

"Now! The mind blowing images from beyond the dimensional reality...appear before me!"

A portal opened and showed the picture of...

* * *

><p>GP: …Sorry…I gotta cut this short. Agh…at this rate, this will go on forever…and it's 1:25 am right now and I still have a test tomorrow…and Wednesday…so…yeah…Y'know, I should get back into the habit of writing "Pisces" rather than "GP"…oh, what the heck. Look, I'll have to finish the Thanksgiving and Halloween events for my Beyblade story AFTER October, so ya'll out there hang tight. Pisces, out. PEACE! By the way, I'm just chunking this all into random chapters and typing them up at will. <em>Gomenasai~<em>


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting the OD World

Pisces: Ha! I did it!

Ria: Do what now, may I ask?

Pisces: Start typing with "Pisces" again.

Ria: … That's not exciting at all…

Pisces: Oh, up shut!

Ria: Hmph.

Pisces: Okay, anyways…I don't own any of this except Ria. I appreciate everyone who reviewed…and to Pinklife, it's my style of writing. I can't really do much because that's how I write and I get stubborn with the way I write. And when Ria and Ferb "talk", they use Ria's psychic powers and their twin telepathy, so they're not technically talking. Alright. Enough with the explaining. Let's get started. Oh, and before I forget...I don't have spell check...

* * *

><p>Recap:<p>

"Now! The mind blowing images from beyond the dimensional reality...appear before me!"

A portal opened and showed the picture of...

* * *

><p>...Seriously? That's it? Three words people: What. The. Fu-I MEAN HECK! HECK!<p>

"Hmm...it's a couch," Dr. Doofenshmirtz said, talking turkey.

Uh...no duh.

"That's a bit anticlimactic..." he continued, "It's a nice couch, though...Hey! Let's swap my couch for that one!"

"Is that even legal?" I asked, "You know...taking couches from other dimensions..."

He ignored me and went to the couch, "Hey guys...help me with this thing. It's really heavy..." He started dragging.

"You are _so_ not dragging my brothers into this!"

"C'mon...help a guy out, will ya?"

"BUT IT'S ILLEGAL...I think..."

"Please?"

"NO!" I yelled at him. Phineas and Ferb had already gone into the portal, "Phineas! Ferb!"

"It's all right, Ria," Phineas replied, "It's safe."

"That's not what I'm worried about!" I retorted, following them. I looked around and found Perry's worst nightmare come to life. What is that nightmare, you ask? Well, I'd tell you, but first, I'm going to start a new paragraph to add suspence...mwahahaha...

Okay, fine...here's the nightmare:  
>Doofenshmirtz was already ruling this dimension<p>

"Look, Dr. D," Phineas said, oblivious to the danger he was in, "You're famous."

Cue the casino music...and stop. (A/N It's too troublesome to type "Doofenshmirtz", so now, it's just Doof. or (because I typed up some earlier and got the chance to save it before it got...lost) Doofenshmirtz...or anything close to the spelling)

Doof. marvelled at his glory while Perry and I shared worried looks. He went over to Major Monogram and began to chat with him. (And, yes, I said "chat", not "flirt", you yaoi fans.) He soon left in a self-propelled wheelie chair.

I gave a sideways glance to my brother and headed in the same direction Doof. went.

* * *

><p>After a little ride with lawn gnomes, cows with cake, and stupid gay music (Long story. Don't ask), we arrived. Phineas thought that it was cool. Ferb thought similar...sort of. Perry was still kind of freaked out. I was feeling a mix of fear, anticipation, and horror. Why the horror, you ask? Well, I'll tell ya. A few minutes ago, I heard the two Doofs singing...Oh...The HORROR!<p>

OD Doof was complaining about his secretary when we came in; Doof said that we were with him. Outside, I wore a mask of gratitude. Inside, though, I felt like puking my guts out all over them.

My mask and my "puke" dissovled into thin air when OD Doof grabbed Doof's collar and hissed, "You dare bring a secret agent in here?"

"This boy's a secret agent?" I metally sighed. Thank you gods and goddess for making this idiot dumb...

"No, not him."

"The quiet one?"

"No, no!" We gazed innocently at each other and shrugged.

"The plant?" We all turned our heads to look at the plant, which was now beside Phineas and Perry.

"Uh...Phineas?" I asked, "When did that plant get there?" He shrugged again.

OD Doof took this time to throw a tantrum, "NO! The Playtus! That's secret agent Perry the Platypus! And the girl! She's Agent AXR!"

"Sir, if you were not the ruler of this dimension, I would call you completely bonkers," I said, acting with my entire being, "Perry is just our pet platypus! They don't do much. And I'm just a girl. What can_ I _do?" I wanted to contradict myself so badly...

"HA! You really think that he's your pet and that you're just an innocent little girl (I irked at this), don't you?" My spirits sank to the Underworlds as he shoved his desk away. It magically rolled away without wheels. "WRONG! You two are just using them as a cover! You're really secret agents!" My spirits sank past the Underworld with every word. "Here. I'll prove it to you." My spirits were lost trying to go past the Underworld and died. "General Platyborg! Come down here at once...he'll be here in a second...oh, here he-ow! OW!" I smirked as the Platyborg/OD Perry landed on his foot.

OD Doof pointed at Perry, "You see that platypus, Platyborg? YOu know what to do." It turned its mechanical head to stare at Perry, and then it smacked it across the room.

"Perry!" Phineas cried. We all rushed over.

"What in bloody hell was that for?" I shrieked at OD Doof, letting my foul mouth get the better of me.

"Told ya." Doof said.

""How're his vitals?" Phineas asked my brother and me. I checked his pulse and gave him a thumbs up. Ferb did the same with his breathing.

"Wait...Alezandria Doofenshmirtz, come here at once," OD Doof commanded.

Wait...Alexandria WHAT?

A girl with dark brown hair, dark blue eyes, and really pale skin walked into the room. She wore a grey dress, one similar in design to mine and platform shoes. Instead of bracelets and other jewllery that I usually wear, she just wore a chunky black chocker. When she spoke, she spoke with a solf half English (British), half American accent, "You called, Master Doofenshmirtz?" The words sounded forced.

Was this really the OD me?

"Go attack that girl." OD Doof's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Say what now?" I yelled. I was punched in the gut. "_Thank _you. That was _very_ appreciated."

_"RIA!"_ Ferb ran up to me.

_"I'm fine,"_ I muttered, wiping spit from my lip.

"Seriously, stop hurting these kids. They did nothing to you," Doof said.

"...Alexandria, Platyborg...do the same to those two boys," OD Doof said.

"NO!" I screamed. I tackled the girl and, with an apology, tossed her at the Platyborg. It dodged the girl and launched a net at me, trapping me."Double no!"

The Platyborg proceeded to launch a punch at my brothers. Perry chose this moment to stand and punch the Platyborg back...way to dish out your revenge, Perry.

"Yes! I knew it!" OD Doof cried.

"Wait...hold on a sec...why does their platypus and their sister fight so good?" We sighed at Doofenshmirtz's stupidity and put on our fedoras. He gasped. "PERRY THE PLATYPUS!...and who are you?"

"Really?" OD Doof said.

I managed to untangle myself from the net and bowed in mock respect, "I am Alexandria Fletcher from another dimension, now known as Agent AXR. It's an honour to be in your presence." I looked up. "Not."

"...Wow...that was really rude..." Doof said.

...Wait for it...

"GET THEM!" OD Doof shouted, pointing at us.

Ah, there it is...wait...that's a bad thing...we'd better run.

"Oh, dang..."I yelled, grabbing Ferb's wrist and yanking him with me, "RUN!" Perry did the same to Phineas and we continued to drag them away from danger. Unfortunately, the danger kept following us, so we had to keep dragging.

"You two are secret agents?" Phineas asked. I dived and slid under the skelleton of an unknown creature, taking Ferb down with me. The robot behind us punched the skull off. OD Doof lectured it for a moment before going back to enjoying our pain.

"Would ya kill me if I said "yes"?" I replied, letting my American accent take over for a bit.

"So this is where you disappear to everyday?" Phieas said, mostly to Perry, "You come here and fight this guy?"

"No, no," Doof said, "He fights me. He...doesn't really know this guy."

"You fight a pharmasist? Why would you even do that?"

"He's not a pharmasist, for crying out loud!" I said, my eyes trained on the doors which seemed millions of miles/kilometers away, "Why must you people always think that?"

"She's right. Ususally, people are fooled by the lab coat," Doof said , "I'm actually an evil scientist."

"You're evil?" Phineas turned to Perry, "He's _evil_?"

"Not really," I said, "but let's just keep thinking that."

We continued to back up as Phineas yelled at Perry. Ferb's mind was completely bombarding mine with questions...and as hard as it was, I had to cut the connection temporarily. I had to concentrate with the situation at hand.

I heard a small tap as my feet touched the glass floor and we all simultaneously looked down...to see pointy buildings and...okay...we barely saw the ground.

"So you just sat there and watched us help an evil scientist open an evil portal to an evil dimension! And you didn't stop us!" Phineas shouted.

"Well," my brother said, "He did pee on the couch."

"Hey! Wait! I just realized. That was a conscious choice! You peed on my couch!" Doof. exclaimed. Perry shrugged with a "What can I do" face.

"No, no. That's not enough. That was when you should've put on your little hat after we've gone through into this mess!" Perry and I glanced back at the skull of an unknown animal and a plan formed in our heads.

"Oh, for badness sake, you can hash all of this out in prison," OD Doof. said, "Guards..." Perry clicked his watch. "OW! Brain freeze!" I clicked mine. "OW! Double brain freeze!"

"Brace yourselves," I muttered. Perry released the latch on the floor and we all fell through. Phineas screamed while falling. Perry grabbed the skull and stuck his feet in the eye sockets. Phineas and Ferb were caught in its horns. I was hanging by its jaw. Perry's parachute opened up and our falling-to-our-deaths changed to floating while his little song choir sang his "Agent P" line or something.

"I'm sorry," Phineas said, "I'm just having trouble processing all of this." Ferb thought the same. Perry and I handed them pamphlets at the same time. "So you've discovered that your pet is a secret agent...I don't want your stupid pamphlet!" They tossed them away.

"It's not good to litter, even if it's in an alternate dimension." I reminded them. They glared at me, "I'll shut up now..."

Platyborg leapt out the window with Alex, or OD Ria, on his back.

"Oh, snap," Phineas said. Perry steered us right to avoid them. "He's coming back around..." Perry let the parachute go and the Platyborg sliced through the strings. We all tumbled to a curved roof section. The Platyborg and my other self (and no, I don't mean Ferb) circled around the building and flew straight at us.

Perry tried to get out, but his feet were stuck in the skull. Phineas and Ferb looked at the "Dangerous Duo" and then at Perry, who was using practically every muscle in his body to get out, even his butt.

"You have got to be kidding me...Oh, for crying out loud..." Phineas yelled, going over to help Perry, "Didn't they teach you to get out of this in spy school?"

"We didn't _have_ a spy school!" I retorted.

Just then, Perry flipped up onto the curved green glass dome. I had to join him. Perry couldn't take on OD Ria/Alex and the Platyborg on at the same time.

"Ria," Ferb called out to me.

I smiled solemnly at him, "I'll be fine. Just stay out of the fight."

The Platyborg glared at Perry. The skull thumped on glass as he turned around. OD Ria/Alex and I stood in ready fighting stances.

The parachute fell on Phineas and Ferb and Phineas shouted, "Look! He's got a logo on his parachute! He's got his own logo!" I rolled my eyes...And the fight began with Perry's gesture.

OD Ria/Alex fought strangely...it was like her body never wanted to move, but it moved anyway. As I dodged the punches and kicks...and random power losses, I tried to figure out what was wrong. I used one of my wrestling locks to hold her in place as I questioned her. She, however, didn't say much because she was screaming in pain, even if the hold was nothing. I decided to use my powers.

_"What's wrong? Why are you fighting me? Why is your last name "Doofenshmirtz"? Why are you in pain? Where does it hurt?"_ I demanded with my mind.

_"You have those cursed powers, too!"_ she replied mentally.

I shook her, _"That's not the answer to my questions. Answer me_."

_"It's this collar! My mother married Doofenshmirtz and now, I'm their slave! They're using this collar and it's...it's..."_ She screamed again and fell unconscious. I jabbed my fingers into the collar; it released waved of electricity so strong, I would've died if I were not in a cartoon movie.

"That's not good." I snarled at the collar as it made the girl levitate back into the building...maybe they were using her powers to power the collar. Well, whatever the case was, I had damaged the collar enough to free her from being shocked again...although it knocked her out first and shocked me too.

I glanced at Perry's position and almost screamed. He was hanging off the edge and the Platyborg had some twirling thing far a hand.

I ran over to Phineas, "The parachute. Bring the parachute and follow my lead." They did as I told and we hoisted the parachute up and we dunked it on the Platyborg. The twirly-thing made the parachute wrap him up like a nice evil metal burrito and sent him over the edge.

"All this time," Phineas continued, "We were like "He's a platypus. He doesn't do much". Well, apparently, you do! You do-you're tangled up in the-" The parachute strings were caught in the skull...it must've happened when the Platyborg made himself into non-edible Mexican food...

We all grabbed onto Perry and we slid down the dome and off the edge of the roof, swiftly swinging into a building with some weird design which kept us alive. Phineas was screaming and yelling in pain was we fell.

When we hit the ground, we fell face first on the concrete. We all looked up to see the height we had fallen from and gasped in horror...well, I did anyway. Phineas was the first to speak, "Wow...Saved by unconventional architecture..."

A shadow loomed over us, "May I please see your papers?" It was a robot, one with the body similar to the one we saw in OD Doofenshmirtz's office, but with the head of Norm.

"Leave." To be honest, I was having one of the worst days ever, plus he made me forget my plans...no one does that without facing Ria-wrath...

Its head changed so now it looked exactly like the ones in the office, "Show me your papers or be destroyed."

Like you're the one to talk," I growled. I whipped out my extendable metal staff from its pocket from the pouch cleverly hidden under my dress (like the Naruto ones) and jabbed it right in the breastplate...or something. I then waited and looked up like everyone else. The skull smashed down on its now perfectly positioned head. It did a couple of weird...moves' then blasted up in the sky.

"_Sayonara_ (Bye)," I smirked.

Just then, the doors to the building in front of us (and the one that saved us) opened up. Oh, great. More bad news.

There stood the Platyborg with all its metal and glory. Suddenly, we heard this strange falling noise (yes, it has a noise) and the robot that I just sent flying came down...and behind the unharmed Platyborg...how was that even possible? I saw the shadow directly over the stupid Platyborg, for crying out loud!

It walked over to us...We shared looks of worry.

There was a long beep noise and a purple blur.

"Saved by a bus," I commented, "That never happens everyday. C'mon. Let's bail." We all ran off in a random direction, safe for now.

* * *

><p>We decided to hide behind a dumpster as Norm-bots passed by.<p>

"Looks like they're gone," Phineas said. We stood in silence for a moment...wait for it...

"YOU'RE SECRET AGENTS?" Phineas shouted, "AND YOU'VE BEEN LIVING WITH US THIS WHOLE TIME?" I raised my finger to object, but decided against it. Phineas' tone softened. "Was that evil guy right? Were we just a cover story to you? Were you ever our pet or a part of our family at all? Well, apparently not, since you didn't trust us enough to tell us." I tried to cut in.

'Phineas, we-" he cut me off.

"Not now, Ria," he said sternly at me, "Anyone else here leading a bizarre double life?" Ferb raised his hand. "Put you hand down, Ferb." Ferb put his hand down.

"You're secret agents!" He yelled at us (Perry and I); then turned to Ferb, "They're secret agents!" Ferb tried to comfort him with a hand on his shoulder. "You're right, Ferb. We've got to concentrate with the task at hand. We've got to get back to our own dimension and I don't even know where to start." Ferb held up the portable Other-Dimension-inator. "Oh, that's right. The remote! I knew that would come in handy. Alright, let's go home." He pressed the button and green lights came out, forming a portal...which showed us a picture of...

...

...

...

...some sort of strange green alien creature with six eyes in a pink world and even stranger music.

"Wait, that's not our dimension," Phineas said. He closed the portal; the music stopped. He thumped it twice on his palm and tried again. The portal appeared with the exact same thing and the music...and again...and again...and again...

"Phineas, stop," I ordered, "We all know that it's not our dimension. You can stop."

"...Now this is broken...We're going to need some help. I know, let's go find us" We followed him.

"Wait...I just realized...You could've emptied your own litter box this whole time!" Perry shrugged as Phineas continued his rant, "Oh, we are so not done this conversation."

And with that, we continued to our...OD house.

* * *

><p>Pisces: Not enough time to write an authoress's note. Got to continue.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting Us

Pisces: Really wish people would actually READ these once in a while.

* * *

><p>We peered out from our position...aka...two garbage cans.<p>

Phineas and Ferb popped out from out of the garbage cans, "Well, this should be our street...Sure looks different, though." They nodded once at each other and ran off in the direction of our OD house. Perry and I came from behind the garbage cans and followed suit.

We came out from behind a bush to see our OD father walked by. "Dad?" Phineas asked.

"Boys? (I was hiding. Don't judge me) What are you doing here? You'd better get inside before the Doof-bots catch you. I'm off to the factory." He pulled out a hook. "See you next week!" The same bus that saved us had hooks of people on it and it caught him and whisked him away.

"Wow..." Phineas said, "Well, I guess we'd better get inside." Perry and I leapt out from the bushes. My fedora was already off.

Phineas turned away from the doorbell, "Uh...You might wanna...uh...well...these guys might not know that your...uh...really a...you know..." Perry looked down at himself and quickly reverted back to his "pet-form". Phineas, Ferb, and I glanced at Perry; then at us; then back to Perry. Phineas rang the doorbell, which I doubt the OD Phineas and Ferb do, and we all looked at Perry again. OD Mom opened the door.

"Boys (I hid again...) I thought you were in you rooms. Get inside." We all walked inside. Ferb closed the door after me. "Get your Dooferalls back on. If you need me, I'll be hiding in the basement." She left and Perry and I came out of hiding.

Phineas, again, was the first to comment, "...That was weird. Let's go find the other us-es."

"Agreed," I said, and followed them.

The OD Phineas and Ferb were as pale as paper. If they paled even more, I would've thought that they'd died.

"Hi guys," Phineas said as soon as he entered the room...apparently scaring the snickerdoodles out of them. They were freaking out about not conforming quick enough and being replaced. Phineas had to go through the "not-from-this-dimension" speech.

"Different dimension? Is that allowed?" OD Phineas asked.

"Apparently-" OD Phineas cut Phineas off.

"Oh, look! It's Perry! Perry's back!" he ran over and hugged him, "Where have you been! We've missed you so much!"

OD Ferb ran up to me and hugged me too, "Ria!" Even with that one word, I had realized how lonely he'd felt without his sister...it made me want to have revenge even more.

"Um...Phineas...He's not your Perry...He came with us," Phineas said.

"Oh...sorry...OD Phineas said, "Wait...can I hold him a bit longer?" OD Ferb started to sob on my shoulder. I gently rubbed his back to console him.

"It's just that he left one day and never came back. I've been so worried about him."

"Alright," OD Candace said, "You know that the only day we're allowed to make noise in on Doofensday so keep it..." she turned around with her head in her palm, "Are there five of you in this room?"

"Six, including Perry," Phineas replied.

"I see nothing. I have plausible deniability," she said and she left the room.

"Wow...your Candace is a lot less curious about what your doing than ours," Phineas commented.

"What do you mean?" OD Phineas asked.

"It seems like our Candace has spent her whole summer trying to bust us."

"Summer? I think that was outlawed a long time ago."

"You guys don't have summer?" I asked. Yes, OD Ferb freed me and Ferb and him had a silent staring "Ferb-style" conversation about who we are. "That's terrible."

"Summer...it sounds dangerous, but oddly compelling...what is it?"

"What is summer? Man, where do I begin?"

* * *

><p>(Insert lyrics to: Summer (Where do we Begin))<p>

* * *

><p>"Wow...summer sounds like a blast," OD Phineas said.<p>

"That's just the tip of the iceberg," Phineas said, "Like this summer for instance, we..."I tuned him out and followed Perry to the TV, which was singing a tune similar to the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated one.

"This is a message going to out other dimension Perry the Platypus. If you turn yourself in, I promise not to hurt your little friends...if you don't, then all bet are off."

"Perry...are you really going to do what he says? It's not worth it." He chattered. "But Perry-" He chattered again. "I understand. I respect your wishes and I will not interfere unless my mission intercepts yours." He chattered. "Good luck, agent."

He put on his fedora again and snuck out of the room. His theme music played in the background.

"You have got to be kidding me," Phineas said, stopping both the theme music and Perry, "You're actually sneaking away again? So nothing's changed. Did it ever occur to you that we could help you? That we could've been a great team?...But I guess you can't have teamwork without trust." He pointed at the door. "We know your secret now. You don't have to sneak out. You can just go."

Perry walked down the street as it began to rain...adding to the sad scene that now took place.

"You know...I thought you couldn't spell "platypus" without "us"," Phineas said sadly, walking back in.

Ferb attempted to lighten the mood, "Well you could, but then it'd just be platyp." Then he closed the door.

* * *

><p>"Well, I guess if you two can't help us, then we could check with Isabella," Phineas was saying.<p>

"Who's Isabella?" OD Phineas said.

"The girl who lives across the street," Phineas said.

"Mom says that talking to neighbors can be dangerous," OD Phineas said.

"It's true," OD Mrs. Flynn called up from downstairs. I stared at the floorboards...she's a strange woman...

"Well, it's about time you met her," Phineas said, "C'mon. You'll like her."

"Yes," I muttered, "Like."

"What about the Norm-bots?" OD Phineas asked.

"Relax," Phineas said as he lead us out the door...well most of us. I stayed from the group, 'We've been avoiding them all day. If you're really careful, then-" A shadow loomed over them. "Okay, we've got to be more careful than that."

"May I please see your identification?" it asked. They were silent.

"Identify THIS!" I whacked my staff into its head. It just switched into its angry mode and demanded to see our traveling papers. It kept repeating for some reason and it shorted out.

"Man, I can't stand these things," a boy with Mohawk hair and punk clothing said.

"Hey, it's Buford," Phineas said.

"Who're you guys?" he asked.

"Candace's brothers. We're going to Isabella's," he replied.

"Are you part of the Resistance?" OD Phineas asked.

"I used to be in the Resistance, but I got so good at it, that I started resisting them." Buford explained. He walked over to the gates and opened them. "C'mon. Isabella's house is right-" The floor opened up and swallowed us. We fell in darkness and listened to the Phineas' screams.

* * *

><p>We fell through a little flap. I gracefully tucked and rolled so that I was in a position that I could freely move in. The others landed in a heap.<p>

From the darkness, which was lighter here, I saw a bunch of girls leap down and tie up my brothers, my OD brothers, and Buford. I managed to use the rope which tried to tie me against its owner. The lights switched on.

"What'cha doin'?" OD Isabella asked with attitude. She was dressed up like she was in the army.

"Isabella!" Phineas cried.

"Do I know you?" she replied.

"Hey, Isabella," Buford said from the ground.

"Ugh. Him, I know,' she knelt down to his eye level, "What're you doing here? I thought you were resisting us?"

"I was helpin' Candace's brothers cross the street," he replied.

"Candace has two sets of twin brothers?" she asked.

"No. We're from another dimension. We're trying to get back," I said from my position in the shadows. I walked into the light holding a tied up OD Katie. "You also might want to try giving you soldiers a little more training. Maybe against a Norm-bot, you would win...but against an...a ninja or a hoard of them, you would get captured."

She was silent for a minute, "Alright, release them." The OD Fireside Girls (more commonly known as the Firestorm Girls) did their little tying up actions backwards and unraveled the boys into this little cheerleading pose. I undid Katie and she glared at me. I held my hands up in surrender and as an apology.

"Why would you even want to come to this dimension anyway?" Isabella asked as Phineas passed her.

"We didn't mean to come into this dimension," he replied, "Now we can't get back unless we fix this device."

"Well, we may have someone who can help you," Isabella led us to a chair, which turned around showing an Indian boy with big hair, "Dr. Baljeet."

"Baljeet!" Phineas said.

"That's Dr. Baljeet to you. Were you not listening?" he replied. I raised an eyebrow and waited for him to shut up about his name and start explaining what we got ourselves into. "Here are the crux of your problem." He hopped off his chair. "Think of the universe and many other dimensions as circular and that the energy travels clockwise. Think of your dimension and our dimension like this. You traveled with the flow of energy, which is easy. Going counterclockwise would take 8 million gigawatts of energy, thus overloading the local power grid."

My eyebrow remained raised, "And why do you sound so happy giving us this news?"

"I have prepared a little song to help illustrate my point," he said, picking up an accordion.

"So that's why," I muttered.

* * *

><p>*Baljeet Explanation*<p>

OD Baljeet:

So if you travel through dimensions going clockwise makes it easy,

(cue picture of local power gird)

Going counter-clockwise would take 8 million gigawatts of energy-

(cue picture of explosion)

-overloading the local power gird~

*Song end*

* * *

><p>"...You've got to work on that..." I commented.<p>

"Anyway, without 8 million gigawatts of energy, you would have to take the long way around. Theoretically, you would get back to your dimension, but there is no telling how many dimensions you would have to go though."

"Is there any way that you could redirect the energy to open a window to get us home?"

"Well, we should probably ask our leader..."

"Ask your leader what?" A man's shape showed in the red lighting of that part of the base, "And who made the topiary out of wild parsnips. I'm allergic Candace walked in and flick on the lights.

"Candace, you're the leader of the resistance?" OD Phineas asked.

"What're you two -she clears her throat- doing here? Nevermind. I'll deal with you later." She walked right by them. "You three. I have been spending my life trying to keep them safe and now, their faces are all over the Doofenchannel."

"We just want to get home to our dimension," Phineas said.

"Well, what's stopping you?" OD Candace said.

"Right now, Quantum Physics," Phineas said.

"Baljeet?"

"We need 8 millions gigawatts of energy for inter-dimensional travel."

"Then we've got work to do. Isabella, redirect the energy."

"Yes sir."

"Gretchen, monitor the Doofenchannel."

"Aye, aye."

"Buford, keep resisting."

"No."

"And will someone get rid of that topiary?" it was lifted away and she cleared her throat again, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>"It's working!" Phineas reported, "Ferb! Ria! I think we've got it! I can see home! We gave him a thumbs up from our positions.<p>

"Well, thank you everyone. Hey, where's Per-Oh...right...

"Doofenshmirtz Evil News Update~" The TV sang. I glared at it and pulled out a kunai. Ferb snatched the kunai away.

"This just in," the Norm-bot said, "our supreme leader has just announced the capture of public enemy number one, Perry the alternate-dimension platypus!" It showed him as a mug shot with a big red "X" over it. "I guess we won't be seeing him any more, except as a platyborg." The screen switched to the colourful thing. "It's 3:30; we now conclude our broadcast day." The voice changed to Doofenshmirtz's. "NOW GO TO BED!" An arrow (the kind made for kids…y'know, the ones without the sharp end) met the screen.

"I can't believe he did that..." I growled, "Plus, no one tells me what to do unless I want them to tell me what to do."

"We have to save him," Phineas cried.

OD Candace pulled the arrow from the screen and threw it to me, "Oh no. Too risky. You guys have to get back to your own dimension."

"We're not going anywhere without our platypus," Phineas said, finally pulling out his stubborn side on someone who was not me.

"I thought you said that he was using you as a cover story," OD Buford said.

"I know what I said," Phineas said, "I was hurt. But even if it all was an act, he's still part of the family and we're not leaving him." And for once in my life, I agreed to his stubbornness.

"I might now be able to open this again," OD Baljeet said.

"Well, then. You all are on your own," OD Candace said.

"Fine, then. Just tell us where Doofenshmirtz keeps his prisoners," Phineas said.

"We have to help them," OD Phineas said.

"Oh no we don't," OD Candace said.

"Yes we do. Remember how we felt when our Perry disappeared?" OD Phineas said with a sad face.

"...My god...I must be crazy...Alright we can get there through the tunnels," OD Candace said.

"Yes!" OD Phineas said.

"Alright, let's suit up, people," Candace said.

"Hey, Isabella..." I said.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Do you mind if I borrow a few of your men to accompany me on my own mission?"

"What's you mission?" I whispered it into her ear. "You're crazy!"

"I'm the only one who can pull this off, Isabella. Plus, I know how they feel. They should go through all those feelings at such an early age," I explained.

"Fine," she said and she assembled her troop. I only took a handful of the group based on my knowledge of the Fireside Girls and my observations from a few minutes ago.

"Alright," I told my crew, "Let's go." And with that, we left the hideout in silence and without anyone else knowing our departure. We set out on the trains to our destination: Doofenshmirtz's place.

* * *

><p>Pisces: And this is where I'm cutting it. That's it. I'm done.<p>

...

...

...

...

...

HA! I'm kidding...kinda.

Well, you see, it's the end of my contest entry, but not the end of the story. I will write a sequel to this (if I can) and I will keep trying to complete my Metal Fusion/Fight Beyblade one that I just remembered...well then...This is Glacial Pisces signing off. Peace~


End file.
